That New Girl
by HungerGamesFan468
Summary: Clove had everything friends, family, and a boyfriend, until she moved to California. What will she do when Cato Hadley the biggest player in school notices her? Modern day AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clove had everything friends, family, and a boyfriend, until she moved to California. What will she do when Cato Hadley the biggest player in school notices her? Modern day AU.**

**Hi guys! (: So just to let you know there is some OOC in this story so don't hate me! Mostly in Clove's POV but I like to surprise you ;) I usually update every other day or every day depending on how busy I am. Please make sure to review after reading! (: I don't own the Hunger Games. (:**

_Clove's POV _

"Clove! Clove, wake up!" I take my pillow and cover my ears. "You're going to be late for your first day!" My dad yells while heading downstairs to cook breakfast. I sit up in my bed and look at all of the boxes that are in my room. We just moved here last night. My dad's company moved its head quarters to California, which is why we now live here. My old house was in Florida, I had everything there. I already miss all of my friends, especially my boyfriend Cole. Cole and I have been together for almost two years. He's probably one the nicest guys I know. He was perfect for me, he was captain of the football team, he always was nice to everyone, and never was a jerk like all of the rest of those players at my school. The ones who would date every girl they see that has a nice ass or big boobs and date them until they get what they wanted, if you know what I mean. Cole and I decided to try a long distance, he promised me he would visit me as much as he could and I told him I would too. I grab my phone from my nightstand and look at the time, 7:40. Shit! I have twenty minutes to get ready!

I run into my bathroom and talk a quick shower. Then I blow dry my hair as fast as I can. I grab my hair straightener out of one of the boxes in my room and straighten my hair. I rush out of the bathroom and hit my toe on the side of the door. "Ouch!" I hop in my room and grab some clothes from a box. I put on a pair of Abercrombie Jean short shorts, a brown Hollister belt, and a blue button up from Hollister. I roll up the sleeves on my shirt and unbutton some of the top buttons. I grab some white flip flops and my backpack and head downstairs. "Excited for your first day of school!" says my mom who's sitting at the table eating breakfast with my little brother John who is going into 3rd grade. "Yeah." I say, not really meaning it. I grab an apple from the kitchen and head to my car. "Bye!" I yell out.

I get in my white Honda civic which I just got for my birthday and head to school. On my way out of the drive way I notice how big my house is. It's one of the biggest ones on the block. My family is really rich, due to my dad owning a huge company and my mom being a famous real estate agent. My parents got to design the house that I know live in so it's really nice. I just wish this house could be in Florida. In Florida I became really popular at my school. I was dating Cole, I was on the varsity gymnastics team, and I got straight A's. People would say I was perfect, but I never believed it. I wasn't even near perfect, but I'm not one of those people who tell _everyone_ their problems.

The second I get to my new school I see that it is huge. Like how am I supposed to get to my classes in this whale of a school! Whatever, I'll find some way. I park my car and head into the school. I take my phone out of my pocket and check my messages.

**Good Morning beautiful 3 Have fun at your new school (: -Cole.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and run into someone.

"Sorry!"

"It's Okay. Are you new here? I've never seen you here before." Says a girl with brown hair that has a hint of red in it and green eyes. She is wearing Hollister shorts and a baby blue V neck from Abercrombie.

"No, I just moved here from Florida."

"Really, I always wanted to go there!"

"Yeah, it's really cool there."

"I'm Annie Cresta by the way." This girl seems really sweet she's so smiley.

"I'm Clove."

"Clove, that's a-"a boy with bronze hair and sea green eyes comes up to Annie and puts his arm around her while she gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Who's this new girl?" he asks in a seductive voice. Annie hits him on the chest.

"This is Clove, she's from Florida. Clove, this is Finnick. He gets annoying, you can ignore him."

"Hey…" Finnick says trying to act offended.

"Well we better get going, class starts soon. You should go down to the office to get your schedule. You go down all the way over there and take a right." Annie walks away with Finnick.

"Thanks Annie! Bye Finnick!" I yell knowing they probably didn't hear me. I follow Annie's directions and walk to the office. When I walk inside the office, I see a lady with bright pink hair. "You must be the new girl! I'm Effie Trinket by the way. Here's your schedule and your locker number is 144" She hands me a piece of paper. "Thanks." "No problem!" she squeaks out while I leave. "144…144..." I mumble while I pass some lockers. Everyone is starting to leave their lockers to go to their classes. Shit. I still can't find it. "You know, you're going the wrong way." I turn around and see a boy with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Thanks." I start to walk in the right direction. "Hey, since I helped you should tell me your name." He gives me a smirk. "Clove." I start walking again and he follows. "So Clover, are you new here?" He smirks again, and I swear he winked too. "Yeah, I just moved here yesterday and it's Clove." "Sorry _Clove_, let's go find your locker. My name is Cato." "Oh um… thanks" Is he trying to flirt with me? "Anything for you" he says with a wink. I take that as a yes… "I have a boyfriend." He leans me up to my new locker and says "Well I don't see him. How about you and I hang out soon?" "How about no." he takes a step back so I can open my locker up. He gives me a smirk and walks away. "Bye _Clove." _I give him a small wave and put some of my new books in my locker and grab the ones I'll need for 1st hour which is math. Great, it's only the first day of school and I already have someone flirting with me. Cole won't be too happy about that. I hear a bell. I'm late on my first day of school, awesome.

For what felt like hours I finally found my math class. This school is just so big! I walk in and see that Annie and Finnick are in this class. They sit next to each other in the back. "You must be the new girl! Go sit over there in the back." She points to an empty seat. I walk over to my spot and sit down. I turn to my left to see who sits next to me. "Hey Clover." He says with a smirk. This is going to be a long day…

**Like it? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews! (: I know this story has been done before but I'm going to twist it up a bit. ;) Here it is! Sorry for the wait. **

_Clove's POV_

I sit awkwardly in first hour. It's like I can feel him staring at me. Please make this stop. I turn my head just a smidge bit to see if he's staring. He notices and gives me a wink. I look away as fast as I can and see Annie and Finnick passing notes. Annie sees me and gives me a sympathetic smile. She probably saw him staring at me. I give her back a small smile and mouth 'help me'. She gives out a small giggle. Luckily the teacher doesn't notice. I look back at my desk and see there's a note on my desk.

_**We have four classes together ;) –Cato**_

What the… I give Cato the most questioning look. He gives me a smirk and shows me my schedule that's in his hand. I try to grab it back but after a couple fails I give up. The next thing I know the bell rings. Uh oh, I don't know where to go. I'm about to run over to Annie and Finnick when Cato grabs my arm. "Want me to walk you to your next class." "No, can I just have my schedule back?" He hands me it. "Thanks." I say with the smile. I walk out of the room not knowing at all were I'm going.

_Time skip…_

Finally lunch! I honestly spent three classes sitting in the same room as him. I keep saying 'I have a boyfriend' but he never listens. I walk inside the lunch room and grab a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a water bottle. The lunches here don't look gross at all, probably because everyone here is really rich. I go over to a table that no one is sitting at and sit down. "Clove!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I turn around and see Annie and Finnick sitting down at a table. She waves me to come over and I do. "Hey Clove!" Annie says. Finnick gives me a friendly wave. "You can sit here." Annie pats on a seat next to her. I sit. "Everyone is still getting their food. I'll introduce you to everyone when they come." "Thanks Annie so much." Annie seems so nice. "No problem!" Just then a girl with brown hair and a boy with blond hair come over and sit. "Clove, this is Katniss and Peeta. They've been together for almost as long as Finnick and I have." "Hey Clove." They both say in unison. I wave to them and they sit. Next comes a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair following after her, he holds both of their trays. "Glimmer please stop ignoring me!" She doesn't stop and sits down at the table. "This is Glimmer and Marvel, they fight a lot but in the end they both are perfect for each other." "That's cute!" I say with a smile. "Hey clove." Marvel says while sitting down. "Hmm… pretty, nice, and funny. You're in the group." Glimmer speaks up with a smile. "Thanks." I see Annie look at me. "Sorry about Cato Clove, he can be such an ass sometimes. I just want to warn you to stay away from him. His longest relationship is like two weeks, maybe." "Yeah, that's what I was planning to do." "I just got to tell you one last thing-" Annie starts. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late Becky and I got a little friendly behind the bleachers." He gives his signature smirk to everyone. He doesn't notice me yet. After everyone gives him a disapproving look he says, "Don't worry guys, I only made out with her." Oh gosh, he's looking my way. "Oh, hey cutie." He winks. "Yeah… he kind of hangs out with us." Katniss says. Cato takes his tray and sets it down to mine and sits next to me. Why can't he sit next to someone else? Every time I scoot away he just gets closer. "Cato stop it, we don't want to scare her on her first day." "What? She's cute." He smirks at me. I can't help but be a little flattered that he thinks I'm cute.

Lunch ends and Cato doesn't have this class with me. I smile at the thought of a class without him. I really need to focus on my grades this year if I want to make it into a nice college and I have to focus on my gymnastics. **(I know that there are some stories about Clove as a gymnast but I didn't mean to copy anyone.) **"Clove wait up!" Glimmer runs up to me. "I think we have the same class together, science right?" "Yeah, thank god. I honestly don't know where I'm going." We walk to class together. I'm really happy that I'm making some good friends on my first day.

Class ends and Glimmer and I walk out laughing at the way our teacher Seneca Crane's beard is shaped. "It's so swirly!" Glimmer shouts out. We both laugh even harder. We walk to Glimmer's locker and I say bye to her. I then walk to my locker and grab all of the books I'll need and head off to my next class. We have six classes and we eat lunch before fourth hour. So I have two classes left. One of them is going to be with Cato.

I walk in the classroom and don't see him. Yay! I sit down in a seat in the back and pull out my phone. I start to text Cole.

**Hey (: sorry I couldn't text you this morning. This school is so big! –Clove**

**Its okay, I'm just glad to talk to you now. –Cole**

**I love you 3 –Clove**

**Love you too 3 –Cole**

I'm about to text Cole again when a very familiar voice says, "No phones!" I look up to see Cato sitting right next to me. "Shut up." He puts an arm around me and I try to squirm out of his hold. "Ah come on Clover, wouldn't it be cute if we were together?" "No." He lets go of me. "Suit yourself, but this doesn't mean I'm giving up on you." "Whatever." I go on with the rest of the class ignoring Cato and sitting at my desk bored as ever. When class ends I'm glad I only have one class left.

I get to my next class pretty fast. I guess I am getting to know this school more than I thought. When I walk in I see that Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and Marvel are all in this class. "Clove, come sit here!" Katniss points to a seat next to her. I sit down and say hi to everyone. "So is everyone excited for tomorrow?" asks Marvel. "What is happening tomorrow?" "Oh we're all going to this party. Everyone is going. You should come!" Finnick says to me. Well tomorrow is Friday… so I guess I could go. "Sure." "Here I'll give you my number. All of the girls are going together tomorrow. We can pick you up." Katniss hands me her number and I add it to my phone. I then give her my number and she puts it into her phone. "Thanks Katniss." "No problem." We all sit down in our seats and wait for the day to be over.

The final bell of the day rings and I leave the classroom to go to my locker. I grab all of my things and head out to my car. I get in and blast the radio. When I get home I go up to my room and start to unpack. Once my room looks decent I get out my laptop and Skype Cole.

Cole and I talk for a while until my mom calls me down stairs for dinner. I say goodbye and then go downstairs to eat. "So how was your first day of school?" My mom asks me. "It was good." "What about you John?" "It was so cool! The elementary school is huge!" My dad sits up on his seat ready to say something he looks a little different than normal. "Your mother has an announcement to make."

I look over to my mom who is fidgeting with her food. She never fidgets with her food. "I'm leaving for New York in a couple of days to go build a house for an important client, but I will be gone for a year. If I don't go I'll lose this client and I'll basically hand over my famous real estate company to some other competitor." She tries to sound convincing which is really working; I mean this woman can sell a house that doesn't even have a front door. I give a nod in response and go back to my food. My mom always leaves for months at a time for her work. I got used to it. So why is she so fidgety? "And your father will be coming with. Well not for the whole time but for a couple months on and off." "Wait so John and I get the house for an entire year?" "Well kind of, I'll be home every once and a while and your Aunt Enobaria lives around here so she will be checking in on you two often." My dad says. That's probably a reason that we moved here. My Aunt Enobaria is probably the best Aunt I could ask for; she's my dad's sister. Since my mom was an only child and my dad only has one sibling, she's my only aunt. "So when are you two leaving?" My little brother asks. He has tears forming in his eyes. John always gets emotional when either of my parents leaves for a business trip. "Tomorrow morning." My mom says back. I almost choke on my food. They always tell us at least a week in advance. I start to get upset. "Then why did we even move here?" I say with a little bit of anger in my voice. "Well because my headquarters is near here so it will be easier to just travel to two places back and forth instead of having to go to three." I nod my head in response. My mom places a hand on my brother's back. "Don't worry John, I'll be back soon." She always says this when she's leaving. He nods but doesn't stop crying. My mom takes him upstairs to try to call him down and I sit with my dad at the table.

"Please take care of your brother while we are gone."

"I will."

"Since Lauren couldn't come with us I am trusting you." Lauren was our old nanny; she was really old and wanted to retire when we told her that we are moving.

"I know."

"Clove I'm serious. No parties, alcohol, drugs, or boys in this house."

"I know dad."

"I left money in the safe in the closet and I'll put money on your credit card to buy things for you and your brother. There's also an emergency credit card in the safe. I hired a maid for the house so she will be here tomorrow. Be safe with everything okay?"

"Yes I will." I can't help but be a little angry that they are just leaving my brother and I. My dad gets up from his seat and walks upstairs to finish his packing. I clean up all of the dishes and head to my room. I know I should be spending time with my family but right now I just want some time alone.

**I know it's an 'original' story, but trust me there are going to be some big differences in this one. Sorry I keep on saying that but I want to make my point clear. Thanks for reading and review. (: Check out my other stories too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for following, reviewing, and favoriting my story! It means a lot! (: Sorry about the last chapter being late, I have been so busy lately. **

_Clove's POV_

I walk into my room and start to read a book. My mom peaks threw the door. "Hey Hun, your dad and I will be leaving really early this morning so I wanted to say goodbye now." I nod my head in response.

"When I get back next year I promise I'll stay for at least a month or two so we can catch up on our mother daughter time."

"Yeah… are you going to be back at all during the year?"

"I'll try my best to come around the holidays or send you two to visit me during spring break or the summer."

"That sounds cool. Where are you going to be staying at anyway?"

"We're renting a small penthouse in the city."

"Nice." I don't sound too excited.

"It's only seven thirty, do you want to watch a movie with the family?"

"Okay." My mom walks out the door motioning her hand for me to come with her. When we get inside our home theatre my brother and dad already found a movie for us and are watching the commercials. "What movie are we going to watch?" I ask my dad. "It's called The Hunger Games." We all get comfortable and start watching the movie. It's really good so far. There's this girl in it that looks just like me!

The movie ends and my dad carries my sleeping brother up to his room and I follow. When my brother is in his bed my mom and dad say their goodbye's to me and worn me about all of the rules. I know I'm not going to obey all of them. I go to my bathroom that connects to my room and get ready to go to bed. When I finish I notice how tired I am so I go straight to sleep.

_Beeeep!... Beeeep!... Beep! _I slowly open my eyes up and shut off my alarm. It's only seven so I have time. I get out of my bed and go to my little brother's room and wake him up. "Come on John!" I yell while shaking the kid to death. He won't wake up. I run into his bathroom and get a cup of water and splash it in his face. "Clove!" he screams. I give him a smirk and go back to my room to get ready. I put on some makeup and wear white Hollister shorts with a brown belt, a ruffle tank top, and an Abercrombie sweater over the tank top. I roll up the sleeves and leave it unbuttoned. I slip on my white flip flops and grab my backpack.

When I get downstairs my brother is already eating his breakfast. I sit down next to him. "So what are your plans tonight?" I ask John. "I wanted to know if I could hang out with some new friends I made at school." John was always good at making friends. A lot of girls had crushes on him in Florida. He already had like three girlfriends and he's only in third grade. I pray that he won't grow up a player like someone I know. Cough… Cato… Cough. "Yes, can you please try to make it a sleepover? I'm going to a party tonight." In Florida Cole and I got invited to party's almost every week. My parents think I'm a wild child but I don't think so. Have you seen what kids do these days? "Yeah, I think I can." He replies. "Thanks John." I pat his head like a dog while I put my empty plate on the counter. John finishes his last bite and grabs his backpack. "Ready to go?" I ask. He nods.

When I finally reach my school I park my car and head to my locker. I get all of my things for my classes and head to first hour. I take my seat next to Cato and he gives me a smirk. I roll my eyes and sit back in my seat.

_Time skip…_

I walk into the cafeteria and pick up my lunch. Then I walk over to the group and sit down with them. "Guys, my car broke down yesterday and it's in the repair shop. So I can't take all of you guys to the party." Annie says. "I can do it." I respond. Everyone looks at me and smiles. "Thanks Clove! You're a life saver!" "So is everyone going to meet up at my house then?" I ask. All of the girls nod. "Okay everyone meet at Clove's house at seven so we will have two hours to get ready. Here I'll forward Clove's number to you guys." Katniss exclaims. We spend the rest of lunch talking about Glimmer's make up routine while the boys talk about their plans before the party. I know this is only my second day here but I really feel like I'm starting to fit in.

"RING!" The final bell. I rush out of school and get into my car. I blast the radio as high as it will go and sing along to the music. I'm really excited to go to this party. I wonder whose house it's at. I head to my little brothers school to pick him up. When I get there he climbs into the car. "Rory said I can sleepover at his house tonight. He's going to pick me up at five." "Thanks John." "No problem." I then turn the music back up and we head home.

When we get home John heads up to his room to pack and I go into the kitchen to make food. The kitchen is perfectly clean right now. I guess the new maid came today. I grab a banana and head up to my room. My phone rings and I pick it up. It's my mom.

"Hey Clove."

"Hey mom." I start to peel my banana.

"I just wanted to let you know that we landed in New York safely. The plan got delayed this morning."

"Oh okay thanks for letting me know mom." I take a bite of my banana.

"I talked to your principle this morning and she told me that there is a gymnastics team at this school! Tryouts are coming up soon! Also I found a gym for you; it's really close to the house. I'll text you the address. Please stop by soon so you can start your gymnastics again! I already talked to the owner. Oh and make sure you really explore the house, you might just find some cool stuff! We got to go though bye Hun!"

My mom hangs up and I see that she texted me the address. I didn't come really that late for this school year. I only missed two weeks. Thank god because if I came here in the middle of the school year I would've missed so much. I wonder what my mom meant when she said make sure you explore the house. Since I have nothing better to do, I do.

I found out that I haven't even looked inside half of the rooms inside of this house! There is a movie room, a workout room, four extra bedrooms, an indoor pool and hot tub, a game room, living room, and the final room I open is a gymnastics room. Wow… It has everything and it's so big! This house is amazing! I look out the window and see that this house is right on the beach! I didn't even notice until now. My house has a modern beach house theme. I like it. I go outside and walk along the beach. The water and sand remind me of Florida so much. I sit down on the edge of the shore and dig my feet into the wet sand.

After sitting on the beach for awhile I decide to go back inside and Skype Cole. When I get inside I see my brother waiting by the door with a backpack and a pillow. "John it's only like 4 30, aren't you supposed to get picked up at 5?" He nods in response. I roll my eyes and walk upstairs to my room. I really like my new room here. The walls are a light ocean blue, the carpet is white, I have pictures of my friends and I hanging in my room, and a framed picture of Cole and I sits on my nightstand. My room has a queen sized bed, two night stands, a comfy chair, a couch, a balcony, a huge closet that has slide doors, a desk, a small TV, and a makeup table. I lie on my bed and grab my IPad that is on one of my nightstands. I call Cole on Skype.

"Clove! Hey!" Cole sits on his bed. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey." I smile at him and he returns it.

"So how was school today?"

"It was pretty good, I met some new friends." I decide not to tell him about Cato or the party.

"That's great, I have to go my mom's calling me."

"Okay bye Cole, love you." I blow a kiss into the camera.

"Love you too bye." He pretends to grab it and put it in his pocket. I smile again and press the end button. I set my IPad back on my nightstand and go downstairs. "Rory's here! Bye Clove!" My brother yells as he runs out the door. "Bye!" I yell back. I walk into the living room and watch TV.

"DING DONG!" I walk over to the front door and open it. "Hey clove!" All of the girls walk in. "Clove, your house is so big! It's almost as big as Cato's!" Annie gasped. They all look around. "So whose house is the party going to be at?" I ask. "Oh it's at Cato's." Katniss replies. "Oh okay." "Let's go get ready!" Glimmer says. Glimmer is holding a plastic box with clothes in it. Annie holds a big make up kit. We all walk upstairs to my room. Glimmer searches through my closet, Annie walks inside my bathroom with the makeup and Katniss gets the hair curler and hair straightener ready. I walk over to my closet to see Glimmer picking out clothes for everyone. "I brought some of everyone's clothes. I hope you don't mind if we borrow some of yours." Glimmer says. "I don't mind." "Good, so I have some shoes in that box can you pick out everyone's shoes? Oh and I forgot to tell you that this is a pool and beach party so sandals please." I nod my head. "Thanks Clove." I pull out the shoes inside the box and pull out some of my own and get to work.

We are all finally ready for the party. Glimmer curled her hair a little bit and put some cute make up on. She has a pink bikini on with a white cover up dress on top. Katniss wears a green bikini with a lighter green baggy tank top over it with white short shorts. She has her hair in a high pony tail and wears only mascara. Annie wears a yellow stripped bikini and a white cover up similar to Glimmer's but a little less revealing. Her hair is in a French braid. I have a teal bikini on and a navy blue cover up that is a little revealing but it looks really cute. I wear my hair natural which is a little wavy but manly straight. I pull a small chunk of hair to the side of my head and bobby pin it. My make up looks stunning thanks to Annie. We all slip on some cute sandals and had downstairs to my kitchen to eat.

**Thanks for reading! Review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly have no words on how happy I am with all of the reviews. In case someone gets angry about Clove's last name saying that I copied their story, I did not mean to copy anyone! I got the last name from a random name book I found online. Thanks everyone! (:**

_Clove's POV_

We all are in my kitchen eating this yummy salad that Annie made for us. It tastes so good! After everyone finishes eating we put our dishes in the dish washer and get inside my car and drive to Cato's house. It's only a couple minutes away.

When we get there the party has already gone crazy, and it's only nine. Everyone gets out of my car and we all walk inside. Cato's house is huge! His house makes my house look so small. There are probably over two hundred people here! Annie, who seems to know where the boys are, leads us outside to his gigantic backyard. We spot the boys sipping bears with some this other guy that I assume doesn't go to my school. They all wear only their swimsuits and sunglasses. They all have some serious abs. We walk over to them. Katniss goes to Peeta, Annie goes to Finnick, and Glimmer goes to Marvel. I stand their awkwardly and then decide to stand next to Cato and a tall guy that I haven't seen before. "Are you new here pretty girl?" The tall guy asks. "Yeah, my name is Clove." I say in response. "Thresh." He extends his hand out and I shake it. He gives me a smirk similar to Cato's. "Watch it Thresh, she has a boyfriend." Cato says. I turn around and give him a like-you-actually-listen-to-that look. He smirks back and I walk off to go get a drink.

I get a lot of stares as I walk to cooler I guess people really care about whose new here. I pick out a beer from the cooler and sip from it. I'm not one that likes to get shit-faced drunk. I walk over to Glimmer and Marvel. Glimmer looks at me and then looks back at Marvel. "Marvel, can you go to the kitchen and make me a vodka sprite?" Marvel looks a bit confused but doesn't question it. Glimmer stares at him while he walks off and when he gets inside she looks back at me. "Okay so I didn't really want to tell you this in front of Marvel. Don't worry he won't be coming back soon, it will take at least five minutes for him to make my drink, the sprite is all the way in the basement." "So what did you want to tell me?" I ask. "Oh yeah, so just to let you know all of the guys here are literally drooling over you." I give her a questioning look but then I think about it. I don't have the biggest boobs but I have been told that I have a nice ass. I don't like to think about it though. I guess all of that gymnastics and training paid off because I do have a pretty toned body and a nice ass. "Thanks Glimmer." I say with a small chuckle. "No problem Clove! I better go help Marvel." She runs off inside and I stay outside. I like the way the cool night air brushes against my skin. It's still really hot outside though, I look around and see that all of the girls have already taken off their cover ups. What the hell. I think to myself as I take mine off wearing only my bikini now. I hear a couple whistles. Ignoring them I place my cover up on a chair and take another sip of my beer that I forgot I had.

I stand alone looking around the yard. "Want to go make out with me in my room?" I turn around and see Cato. "No." I respond almost immediately. "Your loss, want to go in the hot tub? The whole group is in it now." I look behind him and see the group in the hot tub, besides Glimmer and Marvel who are probably still making that drink. "Okay." He takes me to the hot tub that connects to the swimming pool, I get in. "Now I'm really hot." I say. Everyone laughs a little and I sit down. Cato sits next to me. I can almost feel him looking at me. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" Katniss asks everyone. "How about Clove's boyfriend that she never mentioned?" Marvel says in a funny voice. He and Glimmer sit down in the hot tub. I laugh and say "His name is Cole Redding." Finnick, Peeta, and Cato's faces light up the moment I say his name. "Cole Redding as in the son of JOHN REDDING!" Finnick yells out. His face makes him look like he is a teenage girl meeting Justin Bieber. Cole's dad and my dad used to play on the NFL. They became best friends, and when they both retired from football they opened up a big company together. Cole and I have been friends for the longest time. "Yeah." I say like it's no big deal. "Wait a second, are you? No you couldn't be, but are you David Kingston's daughter?" Cato asks. I think this is the first sentence that he has ever told me that isn't flirting. "Yeah, he's my dad." I respond. "WE'RE HANGING OUT AT YOUR HOUSE FOR NOW ON!" Marvel declares. We all start laughing at the way he said it. "He's in New York with my mom right now." "You're home alone? That's hot." Cato says. "Cato!" Annie yells, she hits him on the arm and starts to giggle. "No I have to babysit my little brother John." "How old is he?" Katniss asks. "He's in 3rd grade." "Same as my little sister Prim!" "Oh Cool!"

After half an hour of talking about ourselves we all decide to get out. "Annie and I are going to go swim!" Finnick tells us, he and Annie run off to the water. I found out they are both captains of the varsity swim team. "Marvel and I are going inside to party!" Glimmer and Marvel walk towards the house. "We're going to go dance." Peeta and Katniss walk away leaving me and Cato. "So are you sure you don't want to go make out? I heard I am a good kisser." I roll my eyes and walk away.

**Sorry it's short and it wasn't the best chapter but exciting stuff is coming soon! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry I haven't been posting much lately! Oh and if you noticed I accidently made Clove's dad and Cole's dad and her brother's name John. It was a mistake. Cole's dad's name is John and so is Clove's brother. Clove's dad is named David. I fixed it already but sorry for you guys that read it and got confused! **

_Clove's POV_

I walk away from Cato and head inside to see if I can find a drink. When I get inside there are people everywhere and the music is turned up ten times louder than it was when I got here. I see a big cooler sitting near the doorway and I make my way over there. I grab a Mike's lemonade. There's barely any beer in it. I open it and take a sip, yum. I walk over were everyone is dancing and join. After about two seconds of dancing by myself this guy comes over to me. "You know that drink doesn't have any beer in it."The guy says. "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of getting shit faced." I say back. He chuckles. "Me neither, want to go someplace a little quieter?" "No, I'm okay." What does this guy even think he is doing? "Are you sure? I just want to talk." I nod my head and go back to dancing. Glimmer was right; these guys are drooling over me. Why me?

_Annie's POV_

"Finnick stop!" I say while trying to control my laughter. Finnick is tickling me under the water. He stops. We're both still laughing. He then leans down and kisses me. You can hear all of the "Cuuuutee!" or the "They are perfect!" from where I am. Our group has been known as the most popular group in the school. To be honest I don't really care if I'm popular if I have Finnick that's all I need. We pull away. "Swim race?" Finnick asks. "You're on!"

"I told you I would win!" Finnick says. We walk out of the water and grab some towels that Cato laid out. We sit on the edge of the beach and start to talk. "So what do you think about Clove?" Finnick asks me. "She's seems really nice, I swear every guy in this party wants to date her. We should let her be in the group.""Yeah we should, I can't believe her dad is David Kingston." I nod my head even though I have no idea who that is.

_Time skip…_

_Clove's POV_

I slowly open my eyes and sit up. Last night was really fun minus the boys that flirted like crazy with me. I'm not even that pretty compared to some girls that where there. It got really late and everyone told me that I should stay the night. I agreed and we didn't end up passing out until five in the morning. I wonder what time it is now. I look around and spot my phone on a table, in the movie room where everyone slept. The chairs are like the ones at my house, they turn into beds if you press a button on the side. I grab my phone and I see that I have five missed calls from my brother, shit. I call him back.

"Hey Clove, you finally called me back!" my brother yells.

"Yeah sorry I was sleeping."

"Whatever, Rory invited me to come to his soccer practice so I can join the team so I'll be gone for an extra hour or two. He can give me a ride home too."

"Okay thanks for telling me, sorry I didn't answer. Just text me when you're coming home. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. Oh wait, I don't have one. I'm still in my bikini. I walk out of the room and head outside to find my cover up. When I find it I put it on and head back inside to leave. When I walk past the movie room everyone is waking up. I turn around and walk in. The whole group is in there and some people I haven't met yet. "I'm heading out." I say to Annie who is stretching her arms. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us? Where going to go get breakfast soon." "No, I need to get home, next time though." "Oh okay Bye!" I wave goodbye and head to my car.

The second I get home I run upstairs and put my clothes in the wash. I then take a shower to get the smell of beer out of my hair. When I feel like I am clean enough I turn off the water and dry off. I wrap a towel around my body and head inside my room to get some clothes. I put on some sweatpants, a baggy T-shirt, and fuzzy socks. I walk into my bathroom and blows dry my hair. I tie it up in a messy bun and go downstairs to eat some breakfast.

I sit down at my counter eating waffles that I heated up in the toaster oven and strawberries. I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Cole. I finish my waffles and put my dishes in the dishwasher. I then go upstairs and change into one of my leotards. I walk back downstairs and go to the gymnastics room. When I walk inside I head to the floor and stretch out. After I get warmed up and stretched out I practice my old floor routine.

"IM HOME!" yells my brother. I do one last back tuck on the beam and leave the room to go find my brother. I hear him walking up the stairs to go to his room. I follow him. I walk inside his room and see him on his Iphone. This kid is spoiled. "So how was soccer?" I ask him. "I think I made the team!" "That's good, how was Rory's house?" "His house is really fun, he had some other friends over too!" he says. "Oh nice." "Yeah, I met this girl named Prim and she's really pretty." Isn't that Katniss's sister? I think so. "John you're like seven years old." I laugh a little and John looks at me confused. "But didn't you have your first boyfriend when you were like my age?" "Yeah, but trust me I wouldn't date too many people when I'm your age." "Fine, I'm hungry will you make me food." I look at the clock in his room and it's already one. I guess the time flew by in the gym. "Okay, how about we go out to eat? I just have to take a shower. Maybe you should too, you smell like little boy sweat." I smirk at him and walk out of his room and head to mine to take another shower.

After I finish doing my hair and makeup I grab some short shorts, a V neck and a belt. When I'm done getting ready I put my phone in my pocket and walk downstairs. My little brother is on his phone dressed in an Abercrombie T shirt, basketball shorts, long Nike socks, and Nike slip on sandals. He looks decent. "Finally you're ready." He says while heading to the garage door to get in the car. I roll my eyes and follow him to my car. We get in the car. "I honestly don't know where we are going to go eat." I tell him. "McDonalds!" he yells. "Dad and mom would kill me if I took you to get fast food." He rolls his eyes and goes on his phone. Wow he is my little brother. I roll my eyes back and turn on my GPS in my car to find a restaurant to go to. After five minutes of searching I find a cute little sandwich and soup shop and press route.

**No Cato moments in this chapter ): but more coming soon! (: Thanks for reading! REVIEW! (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. (:**

_Clove's POV_

John and I step inside of the restaurant. This place reminds me of a restaurant I used to go to that is in Florida they probably have one here in California if I looked, it was called Panera. I can smell fresh bread and pastries. John and I walk towards the place where we order our food when I someone call my name. It was the cashier. Not knowing who it is I give a small wave. I walk up to the cashier and see that it is Peeta. "Hey Clove, the group is over there if you- Oh, hi." He looks at my little brother. John says hi back. "My parents own this restaurant. You two can walk over to the group I think Katniss has Prim with her, I'll order you something myself on the house. Trust me you'll love it." He points to were the group is. "Thanks Peeta." I say. I walk over to the group with John. Cato's not there thank god.

"Hey Clove!" everyone yells. I wave back. I see Katniss's little sister sitting next to her looking bored. She doesn't really look like Katniss with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but you can still tell they are sisters. My little brother walks over to Prim and greets her. "Can we sit over there?" Prim asks pointing to a table with two chairs that is close to the one everyone is sitting at. Katniss and I nod. I take a seat next to Katniss. "No Cato? I could get used to that." I say while smirking. Everyone starts laughing. It wasn't that funny… But then Katniss points behind me and I turn around. Great he's here.

"Very funny Clove but I know you want me." He winks at me and takes a seat next to me. "Look Clove and Katniss!" Annie points to John and Prim. John's flirting with Prim and she's blushing. "That's my boy." Cato, Finnick, and Marvel say. They all give him thumbs up. I give them all a confused look. "How do you know my brother?" I ask. "Even though we play football, we teach little boys soccer for some extra money." Finnick says. "Like you guys need it." I say under my breath. No one heard it thankfully. "Why did you have to teach him how to flirt with girls, he's in 3rd grade!" I say. "A boy has to start somewhere." Marvel says. I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair. I honestly don't get boys.

Peeta comes to our table with our food. It smells so good! "Here guys." Peeta goes around the table handing a plate of food to everyone. When he places a plate in front of me I notice that it's a bread bowl with soup in it. I take the spoon that sits on the side of the plate and take a bite. "YUM!" I yell out. The soup is like the best thing I ever tasted. Everyone looks at me and smiles. "That's everyone's first reaction." Glimmer says. I laugh. There's a little bit of silence of everyone eating until Annie says "So how are you and your boyfriend?" "Oh um good, I really miss him." I respond. I really do miss Cole.

"That's good, what does he look like?" Glimmer asks me. I pull out my phone and show her a picture of him. Glimmer's eyes go wide open.

"Oh my gosh he is so hot! If I wasn't with Marvel I would be dating him." Marvel looks at Glimmer and pretends to act offended. Glimmer takes the phone out of my hand and shows it to everyone.

"Wow Clove, he's pretty hot, well obviously not as hot as me." Finnick says with a smirk.

"Thanks…" Glimmer gives me back my phone and I put it in my pocket. "Anyway, were should we have the sleepover?" Glimmer asks.

"I can't at my house my parents are home." Finnick says. "Same." Annie, Katniss, and Marvel say in unison.

"My maids are still cleaning up from last night." Cato replies.

"Peeta's mom wouldn't let us do it at his place." Katniss says.

"We could have it at my house but we're getting our pool redone and the machine things are really loud." Glimmer says.

"I can at my house my parents aren't home." I exclaimed.

"Yeah that would be awesome! Your house is almost as big as Cato's and you have a pool and a beach!" Glimmer shouted.

"Okay so then it's settled. Everyone comes to my house at 5. Katniss you can bring Prim and I'll have John bring some of his new friends." Everyone nods in agreement and I take another bite of my food.

_Time skip…_

We all sit at the table everyone eating their last bites of food. I look at my phone to check the time 2:35 I better be getting home, I want some time to get ready for tonight. I get up from my seat and leave a five dollar tip from my pocket. "I got to go; I'll see you guys tonight." Everyone waves and says goodbye as I go over to my brother and practically drag him out of the restaurant. "Bye Prim!" he yells as I pull him by his ear. Prim giggles and waves and when we get outside I let go. He rubs his ear and gets in the car. "Why do you always hurt me?" I shrug and start the car. "Can you invite some of your friends over tonight?" I ask. "Sure." He gets out his phone and starts texting his new friends.

The second my car parks inside of the garage, my little brother runs upstairs to his room and I head to mine. I go on my Instagram and scroll through all of my friends from Florida's pictures. I look at my Newsfeed and see that Annie, Finnick, Marvel, Glimmer, Katniss, Peeta, Cato, and 250 other people want to follow me and that I was tagged in 30 pictures. I click okay on all of the people who want to follow me and look at my profile. I don't really post that much maybe once a week but I somehow got 3000 follows over the past couple of years. It's not that many but whatever. I exit out of Instagram and run downstairs.

When I get downstairs the maid is dusting the kitchen. "Hi miss Clove." She says with a Russian accent. "Hey, you can leave early if you want just order 10 pizzas before you leave." She smiles "Thank you Miss Clove." She leaves the kitchen to order pizzas. I walk over to our pantry and see what we have. The maid must've gone grocery shopping for us because we have a lot more food than I thought we did. I take out a few bags of chips and pour them into bowls and set them on the counter. I then grab the washed fruit from the fridge and cut it up and set it into a giant bowl. When all the food is ready I check all of the rooms to make sure they're clean and then go into our towels and blankets closet and grab about twenty of each. We have a lot since we lived on the beach in Florida and always had people over. I set some towels near the beach area and some near the pool and hot tub that are outside.

When I get back inside it's already four forty five. Anything else I need to grab? I ask myself. I remember drinks and run downstairs to our extra fridge. I grab a Sprite, Coke, Fanta, and water bottles and put them all on the counter next to the food. Then I search through all of the cupboards and find plastic cups and plates and place them on the counter. When I finally finish getting everything ready I look around for my brother.

When I find him he's in the living room practicing his back handsprings. John's a lucky kid; every single sport he does he is amazing in! He plays football, soccer, gymnastics, swimming, hockey, lacrosse, and basketball and he's on the top teams in all of them. He definitely got my dad's sports jean and his tall one too. John is almost my height and he's seven years old! Well I'm not really that tall but still. I watch him do another back handspring. "Pull your chest up unless you want to fall on your face." He does another one listening to my correction and it looks really good. "You're welcome." I say with a smirk. He rolls his eyes and keeps practicing. After watching a couple more, I hear the doorbell.

I open the door to find the pizza guy. I hand him the money and a generous tip. He hands me the pizza and I close the door with my foot. My little brother comes up to me. "Pizza!" He takes the boxes and places them on our long counter of food. I hear another knock and open the door to Katniss, Peeta, Prim, and a girl that I guess is Prim's friend. "Hey guys!" I let all of them in. "This is Rue." Katniss points to the small girl that is Prim's friend. She gives me a small smile. Prim and Rue go off to find John. The rest of us wait for everyone else to come. This is going to be a fun night.

**Thanks for reading! Review! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, school is starting and it's hard to juggle all of my sports but I will write as fast as I can! Clato will be coming up, I'm trying to put some small details into the story that will come up later. (:**

_Clove's POV_

I rub my eyes as I wake up from last night. The last thing I remember is getting dared to take four shots of vodka and Peeta yelling "The cookies are done!" Everything after that is blank. This is what I get for getting shit faced drunk. As I open my eyes I notice I'm in my living room with the rest of the group. It must be early in the morning because the sun is just coming up. I sit up and message my pounding head. Annie and Finnick are laying on the couch cuddle up together, Marvel sleeps on the incliner and Glimmer sleeps on the other one next to it, Peeta is passed out next to a tray of cookies and Katniss is on the floor on the other side of the room, where is Cato? He must've gone back to his house or something. I get up from where I was sleeping and head to the kitchen to make some coffee hoping it will help my pounding headache.

As I press the start button on my Keuig I remember John, oh my gosh I was supposed to check in on him and his friends! I run downstairs to the movie room where they all are and when I open up the door John and all of his friends are sleeping on the floor, it looks like they were playing a game of UNO. I walk out of the room and head back upstairs to get my coffee. When I reach the top of the stairs I hear footsteps. Oh I guess someone else woke up too.

When I walk inside my kitchen I see the one and only Cato. He's sitting on one of the counter stools holding the cup of coffee I just made. Great know I have to make another one. "Good morning Clove." I roll my eyes at him and go towards the Keuig to make myself another cup of coffee.

"Why are you making another cup?" Cato asks.

"You drank mine." I reply annoyed.

"I thought we could share, we already shared our germs last night." He smirks.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"We kissed last night."

"WHAT!"

_Monday…_

I look in the mirror one last time before heading out the door to go to school. I'm wearing leggings and an old sweatshirt that Cole gave me; it has his last name on the back. It's a comfy day today. I wear my hair down and straightened, and I put on a little bit of mascara. As I walk away from the mirror I brush away my hair out of my face and sigh. I hope I don't see Cato today at school. Well of course I'm going to be seeing him today. I roll my eyes at the thought and get in the car. My little brother is already sitting in my car. "We're going to be late!" He yells. "We're ten minutes early, you read the clock backwards." His face relaxes and he sits back in his seat. "Since we're early I'm going to Starbucks, how about I buy you a muffin." I poke him in the stomach playfully. He smiles and we go.

I walk into first hour with Finnick and Annie and see _him_, great. I sit down in my seat. "Hey Clovey." I look up at him. "It's Clove." "I know that Clovey, so want to go hang out tonight? Maybe I could show you what we did a couple nights ago." I roll my eyes. He has to be over exaggerating; even drunk Clove is smarter than to kiss him. He told me we were dared to go into one of the bedrooms and we kissed. My ass, I bet none of that is true. Yeah that's it, it's all a lie. I didn't cheat on Cole and I didn't kiss Cato. I haven't even known him for a week how could I have kissed him? "I already got plans." I lie. "With who?" He says this with a hint of sarcasm. I smile "None of your damn business." I can hear Annie and Finnick laughing in the background. Just as Cato is about to say another remark the bell rings in the teacher walks in. Maybe seeing Cato isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

_Katniss's POV_

Glimmer and I stand in the bathroom waiting. "When is it going to show!" yells Glimmer. "Shut up Glim, it will show when it shows!" Glimmer looks more nervous than I am. How could she be more nervous than I am? She's not the one taking a stupid pregnancy test in a school bathroom. Glimmer walks back and forth shaking her head. "What if it says positive? What are you going to do?" "How about we wait for the darn thing to tell us before we start with that stuff." Glimmer nods and goes back to walking back and forth. I hold up the test to see if I can see anything. I can't see. "Glim can you try?" I hand her it. For a second she holds it up with a confused face, but then her eyes go wide open. "Katniss…"

**Cliffhanger :P Sorry! I'll try to update soon! Clato fluff next chapter! (: What do you think happened to Cole? Why hasn't he been texting Clove? :P REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews! (: **

_Clove's POV_

As I'm getting my things out of my locker to go home Cato walks up to me. Doesn't this kid have any other girls to see? "So Clove how about we hang out tonight?" I shake my head and swing my backpack over my shoulder. "Come on, you know I won't ever stop." "Fine, if you stop bugging me." His smirk goes wider and I grab my phone out of my locker and close it. "Want to go to my place? Or we can go to yours." He says in a seductive tone. I laugh a little and he just gives me a confused look. "How about we go get coffee in an hour? I need to go get my brother from school." As much as I'm going to hate this I'm only doing it so he will leave me alone. I need to get as far away from him as possible if I want to stay with Cole; and maybe he will get the clue that I don't like him and he will just see me as a friend. I can't help but smile at the thought of being only friends.

_Later…_

When I walk into the coffee shop I don't see him anywhere. Whatever; if he ditched out on me I still want my coffee. I buy my coffee and go over to a small table. I check my phone to see if Cole texted me. I don't really want to tell him that I kissed Cato until I'm positive that I did or if I could tell him in person. He hasn't texted me since Saturday morning, weird. I send him a text asking how he is and put my phone back in my backpack. I'm not one of those needy girlfriends that get mad if he doesn't text back so I ignore it. After about five minutes of sipping coffee and looking around for Cato I pull out a book and start to read.

As I'm turning the page in my book Cato sits across from me with a coffee in his hand. "Sorry I was late."

"Its fine I like to read anyway."

"You aren't going to ask why?"

"No."

"Okay." He smiles and takes a sip his coffee. We both sit there for a minute looking around waiting for each other to start a conversation.

I guess I'll start. "So what do your parents do?"

"My dad owns a big marketing company in New York." That explains why he is rich.

"What about your mom?"

"She died a few years ago of cancer." He says. He looks down at his hands.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I put my hand on his hand that is resting on the table. He smirks at me and I take it off as fast as possible.

"I knew you liked me." I roll my eyes at him. Why did I fall for his trick?

"I'm guessing your mom didn't die then." The second I thought maybe he was actually acting like a friend to me.

"No she did but its okay."

"So is it just you and your dad?" His smirk fades.

"No it's just me; my dad could care less about me. He lives in New York."

"Oh, I'm sorry." No wonder why he is what he is, that's why Annie and Finnick told me that they are his 'parents'.

"Don't be, so what about your parents?"

"My dad owns a sport medicine company and my mom owns a real estate agency."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a Kingston. It was stupid of me to ask." He chuckles. My phone buzzes from a text and I ignore it, it's probably my mom telling me I shouldn't forget about feeding John. She worries too much. Cato and I talk for another hour about our lives and random things, he acts like a friend to me well every once in a while he acts like the Cato I know but he's really a nice person when you get to know him. I bet his other ten girlfriends don't see him like this.

I asked Cato to come back to my house with me because I have to baby sit my brother who gets home in a few minutes. Cato follows me to my house and when we get inside my brother is sitting on the counter eating out of a big bowl of grapes. "Sorry I was late John, this is Cato." John looks over to me. "I just got here and I know who Cato is. Hey Cato." He waves to him. "Oh and Cole called the home phone a few minutes ago." I wonder why he called the home phone and not my cell phone.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He's coming over." John says this like it's just a normal day.

"HUH?" Just as I finish saying that I hear the doorbell ring. Okay, that was way too much of a coincidence. I turn around and I almost forgot; Cato is here. I never told Cole about Cato, what if he gets mad? No; it's Cole he wouldn't get mad. Why is he even here? We planned weeks we would go visit each other, but Cole came as such a surprise. Cole usually doesn't do surprises because I hate surprises. I forgot that I was just standing there when my brother runs over to the door and answers it himself.

The second I hear Cole's voice I can't help but run over to him and give him a big hug. "Cole!" My grin on my face never leaves as he picks me up and kisses my forehead. When Cole puts me down I see that he's smiling too. "So why did you come? I thought I was going to visit you in two weeks?" He holds my waist. "My dad promised me I could go while he's going to New York to visit your dad; I just had to not use my phone for a couple of days." I'm so glad he's here. "So who's this?" I turn around from the door and see Cole pointing to Cato. Cole isn't the jealous type, thank god. "Oh this is my friend Cato." Cole smiles and they shake hands. "Well I better get going." Cato waves goodbye and leaves.

Cole and I wave back. I think Cato knows better, if it's true that I kissed him he probably wouldn't want to be around Cole. Great, bringing that kiss up makes me feel so guilty. "So can I see your room?" Cole takes my hand and lets me go first. I lead him up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and he sits on my bed looking around the room. I sit next to him. I got to tell him. "I never really got to say hi to you." He says. I smile and he leans in to kiss me, after a minute I stop and he pulls back. "What happened?" He looks really confused. "I need to tell you something." "You can tell me anything." He brushes my hair behind my face. "I… I might've kissed Cato."

**I know this chapter was slow I'm sorry. Oh and Cliffhanger. (:**


End file.
